t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliburn
Origins Born Mickael Kael Ortega, this young male was fascinated with magic. He was an accountant for a firm that, unbeknownst to him was part of a cult, which was interested in sources of mystical energy and ways to absorb and channel such energies. A lot of the documentation was coded, but Mike attempted and managed to decode some of the secret meanings. Although he could keep it a secret for a few months, they would ultimately find out and challenge him for digging up stuff that don't concern him. The cult lead him to their leader, where he was supposed to be executed, however the magic they tried to put on him didn't work, as he had learned ways to resist it, by being at peace. He absorbed the dark magic, without being hurt and released a huge shockwave, knocking enemies back. He looked at his hands, glowing dark black and radiating a very vile aura and energy. He killed everyone of them, with the last one taunting him that he'll die, as nobody can stay alive and resist such magic for so long. Mickael would decode what they knew and he found out that this dark energy will indeed kill him very fast, so he sought ways to reduce it. Just as he was beginning to lose hope and getting unconscious all the time, he set course for one last mission - to defeat a cult that were absorbing mystical energies from ancient places. It is where he became too weak and they captured him. He woke up in a prison cell next to a girl named AJ. She told him they'll be executed very quickly. They bothj noticed that they're complete opposites, one being consumed by darkness and the other by light. They found out they have common ground, as AJ was from Brazil and Mike was Portuguese. When the time was near for the cult to sacrifice them, they held hands and something miraculous happened. They both exchanged half of their elemental energies to one another. Half of the darkness that plagued Mike transferred to AJ, twisting and deforming one of her angel-like wings to demon-like. In turn, the vile black aura from Caliburn was pacified and he regained energy. They had complete control of their powers now and Mike was no longer dying. They challenged and exterminated all the cultists present. After the ugly happenings in that ancient area, Mike offered AJ to stick together. AJ wanted a quieter life, so she would stay in touch with him, but chose not to follow him on his quests. It's good that both of them stopped exchanging powers at the right moment, bringing Caliburn to 52% DARK and 48% LIGHT and AJ to 52% LIGHT and 48% DARK. If they had transferred the full LIGHT and DARK elements, they would've both been executed and AJ would've died not long after anyway from all the consuming darkness. They are near perfect balance as it is, but they both want to learn to control it. They both went their own separate ways, with Mike learning even more about magic, trying to master the balance between the light and darkness within himself. He would get into trouble on a quest of finding an ancient spellbook, which held a lot of information that he needed. He began reading and examining it and found out about an ancient practice called the Caliburn, letting yourself be consumed by dark and light at the same time. He thought the name was catchy, so he became Caliburn and started to practice the ways of the Mage and wanted to hunt down other cults that may want to end the world as we know it. In his time pursuing this goal, all he has concluded to is that there is an artifact out there, which might be an ultimate source of power. *''You haven't beat me yet!'' *''It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me!'' *''You, fool!'' *''I'm still standing, junior!'' *''We should get the hell out of here.'' *''I will not fail!'' *''Back off or face the consequences!'' *''What the hell are you talking about?!'' *''If you don't thirst magic, I don't want to know you anyway.'' *''I've got no time for games.'' *One of the few Heroes who can cause both LIGHT-elemental and DARK-elemental damage. art_caliburn1.jpg|Caliburn Darkness Art art_caliburn2.jpg|Caliburn Light Art early_caliburn1.jpg|Early Lineart Category:Characters Category:Sentient Category:Light Elemental Category:Dark Elemental